


Trick

by GiveMeSleepOrCoffee



Series: You like the Trickster, really? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Female Sam Winchester, Guilty Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSleepOrCoffee/pseuds/GiveMeSleepOrCoffee
Summary: Gabriel push's Sam to far, so on the 100th Tuesday she can't take it anymore.
Series: You like the Trickster, really? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820608
Kudos: 18





	Trick

‘It was the heat of the moment’

Sam opened her eye’s. It was another Tuesday, her 100th to be exact. 

“Rise and shine Sammy.” Dean said, finish tying his shoes.

Sam just layed on the bed looking at the ceiling, her Tuesday from before she found the Trickster. But after their accountant she knows they are not gonna meet again. But that was when she had hope, but now that was almost gone. There's no way that she is gonna make it through another Tuesday and watch Dean die. She can’t do it again.

“Sam? C’mon, time to get up.” Dean said, hovering over her “C’mon, I want breakfast.”

Sam looked at her brother, she turned away from him and curled into a ball. This concerned her brother. He took a seat on the bed.

“Sammy?” Dean said “What's wrong?”

Sam didn’t say anything, she can’t even look at him. This made Dean even more concerned, he noticed that she was shaking.

“Sam, look at me.” Dean said, he tried to move her “Sam, tell me what's wrong.”

He finally gets her to look at him, he sees her crying. Dean feels his heart hurt. 

“Sam, what happened? Why are you crying?” Dean asked.

“It's nothing, just a bad dream.” Sam said. 

Sam lied, she was tired of it. She didn’t want to tell him over and over again.

“It must have been a really bad dream if it has you crying.” Dean said “How about I get us some breakfast and you tell me about it while we eat.” 

“Ok.” Sam said.

Dean let go of her and got his coat. Dean told her he would be back in 5 with food, once he left Sam sat up. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed the bags under her eye’s, she didn’t realise how tired she really was. She wasn't just tired from no sleep, she was tired of everything. Sam couldn’t go another round of turture, she hit the mirror. But that wasn’t enough, so she hit it again, and again, and again. She hit it till it shattered. Sam looked at her bloody hand, she balled it in a fist and hit the counter. Sam took a deep breath and looked at the shard’s of glass. Sam picked up one and made up her mind. 

Sam got in the bathtub and sat in it. She put it on her wrist and dragged it up, deep. She cried out, it didn’t hurt her. She was just crying because of the pain she was in mentally. Sam did it to her other wrist and dropped the shard. Sam can already feel herself slipping away, death wasn’t scary for her, she already died. She just can't do it with people she cares about. She closed her eye’s and hoped it would go by faster.

“Sam! I’m back!”

Sam opened her eyes and looked at the door, it was opened. She forgot to close it. When Dean saw her, he went white.

“SAM!” Dean yelled, running to her “Sammy, no!”

Dean pulled her out of the tub and into his arms.

“Sam, you stay with me you hear me!” Dean yelled, grabbing towels and wrapping it around her wrist. 

Dean pulled out his phone and called 911, tears were coming out of his eyes.

“Hi yes, I need an ambulance please! It's my sister, she slit her wrist.” Dean said “I need you to come now!” 

He noticed that Sam was slowly closing her eyes and he freaked out.

“Sammy, no! Don’t you close your eyes!” Dean yelled “Sam!”

The flap of wings had caught their attention, it was Gabriel looking guilty.

“It wasn’t supposed to end up like this.” Gabriel said.

“You did this, didn’t you.” Dean said.

“Yes, no, I just.” Gabriel said “I didn’t think this would happen.”

“Whatever you did to her, you made her do this.” Dean said “This is your fault.” 

“I know and I can fix this.” Gabriel said.

“Don’t you dare touch her.” Dean said.  
“I can help, I’m an angel.” Gabriel said “I’m an archangel, Gabriel.”

Dean didn’t say anything. Gabriel put two fingers on Sam's forehead. Sam gasped and opened her eye’s. She sat up with the help of Dean. Dean looked over her wrist to see them, with no cuts. Dean pulled her into a hug, Sam looked at Gabriel.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“I was just trying to help you, teach you a lesson. I didn’t think it would take a turn for the worse. I’m so sorry.” Gabriel said. 

“Gabriel.” Sam said, taking his hand “Thank you.”

Gabriel was speechless, he didn’t think that she would say that. A tear rolled down his face, he just had a blank look on his face. 

“I- I am so, so sorry Sam.” Gabriel said “I just wanted to help you let go. I understand if you can’t forgive me.” 

“I understand why you did it. But the way you did it was just sick.” Sam said “But I can forgive you.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Gabriel said, squishing her hand.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam and Dean packed up their bags and put it in the back seat. They didn’t know where Gabriel had gone. Dean didn’t want to see him again, but he also wanted to kill him. Sam had told him all about what Gabe had done to her. It pissed Dean off so much, he almost went on a hunt for him. But they didn’t have anything to kill him with even if he did find him. Sam had gotten him not to. It might not be the weirdest thing that had happened to them, but it was up there for top 10. 

Gabriel watched as they the town, even though he had been forgiven a part of doesn’t believe it true. One thing he does know is that he was their Winchesters. They need each other and they’ll figure out a way. Even with the world ending they figure it out together. And Gabe wishes his family was like that. But he knows it won’t ever be like that, that's why he left in the first place. He smiled though, because he has hope for the siblings. And if they don't, he’ll watch over Sam, for Dean. It's the least he could do for them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of a series I want to work on. I want to work on "Bite" first, I just want to finish it before I create this series, but still let me know what you think of it. With lots of love, stay safe.


End file.
